


Bedmates

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's finally got him exactly where she wants him. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmates

  
“Move over, sweetie,” River said, bumping him with her hip.

“I can't move over, I'll fall out of the bed,” the Doctor protested. “And stop hogging all the covers!” He jerked irritably at the comforter and she rolled closer into him.

She wiggled against him, giggling.

“River, stop it!” he said, fending off her hands and spitting her hair out of his mouth where it brushed his face.

“I'm just reaching for your sonic screwdriver.”

“Tha.. _at's!_ Not where I keep my sonic screwdriver!” he said with a squeak.

“Yes, it is, sweetie.” She patted him on the bum and pulled the sonic screwdriver out from under him.

“How'd that get down there?” he asked.

“You weren't paying attention,” she said suggestively.

“Well, if you wouldn't keep distracting me...”

“Sh... Someone's coming.” She laid a finger to his lips and they froze, trapped together, wrapped up tight in the quilt, ears straining in fear they would be caught.

A sound like high heels tapped down the corridor and away.

“Right. That's it!” The Doctor's arms were trapped down, strapped around River. He started flailing at the blanket. She muffled a laugh in his chest.

“It's not funny, River! Next time the Autons decide to use a furniture store as a headquarters, we're staking them out from the dining room section.”

River game him a thoroughly naughty grin. “Works for me.”  


—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
